TD: Level
"TD: Level" is a series created by HeyMrDJ. TD: Level is directed by MattWilliams27. Staff There are three writers, one director, and two songwriters for the series. TD: Level One "TD: Level One", the first season of the series, is about twenty-two contestants on an island known as Crash Island, who compete against each other in a battle to try to win a grand prize of one million dollars. In the first episode, the twenty-two contestants were split into two teams of eleven. These two teams, the Cold Biscuits and the Firey Thrashers, competed against each other in challenges. The loser team had to vote off a contestant to leave to show. In the middle of the season, the remaining contestants and two returning contestants fought for themselves, as the teams had been dissolved. There was one contestant standing, and that contestant won $100,000. TD: Level Two "TD: Level Two", the second season of the series, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in San Francisco, California. Rourteen of the original contestants return to compete against each other once again, but this time, for one ''million ''dollars. Thirteen of the contestants are split into two teams: the Cold Comedians and the Firey Thrillers. In the merge, one contestant joins the show as the teams are dissolved. the one contestant left standing wins $1,000,000. TD: Level Three "TD: Level Three" (originally titled "TD: World Tour") is the third season of the series. Fifteen of the original contestants, as well as three new ones, compete against each other for a prize of one million dollars. These contestant travel around the world to perform various challenges. In the middle of each challenge, the contestants must break in to song. Only one wins the prize money of $1,000,000. TD: All-Stars "TD: All-Stars" is the fourth season of the series. The season was announced by HeyMrDJ on Community Central Chat in June 2013, stating that the season would return to Crash Island and that it would be much like the first season. Later that month, User:Kay_the_fox70 leaked that it was called TD: All-Stars. The season is the official all-star season of TD: All-Stars. In early August 2013, DJ confirmed that it would be the last season featuring the first generation cast competing. TD: Next Generation "TD: Next Generation" is the fifth season of the series. The existance of the series was leaked on TD: Level Wiki by an annoymous user after HeyMrDJ was talking to him. The season will take place at a new location, Boom Boom Island. It will feature 13 new contestants. Besides that, not much is known. Trivia *In the first three seasons, at least one contestant returned or debuted in that season. **In TD: Level One, Ria and Sidney both returned after their first eliminations. **In TD: Level Two, Jeremy returned and later in that season, Jake debuted. **In TD: Level Three, Jamie debuted in the merge of that season. *There are twenty-five competitors that have competed on TD: Level so far. **There are 11 competitors that have qualified for the first four seasons: Landon, Luke, Freddie, Kaleb, Kopeland, Nathan, Brooke, Stephen, Sidney, Elijah and Jaydn. **Jeremy is the only contestant so far who has qualified for three seasons. **There are 7 contestants that have qualified for two seasons: Hannah, Jake, Lloymari, Megan, Shane, Jaydan and Brandon. **There are 6 contestants that have only competed on one season: Emily, Miya, Jamie, Ria, Faythe and Eric. *Eric, Faythe, Miya, Emily, Jaydan, Shane and Brandon are the only contestants from the first four seasons that have never reached the merge. **Coincidentally, only one of these contestants made it to All-Stars. ***That person was also the first eliminated in that season. *All of the people that made it to the merge in TD: Level One (with the exception of Ria) have the highest performance over all of the other contestants in the TD: Level series (with the exception of Jeremy). *Stephen, Freddie, Brooke and Jaydn all currently have the best performances out of all of the contestants. **All four made it to the merge in TD: Level One. ***All four made it to the Final Seven in TD: Level One. **All four made it to the merge in TD: Level Three. **All four made it to TD: All-Stars. ***These four had the most votes to compete on TD: All-Stars. **All four have the most appearances out of everyone. ***Stephen: 63 ***Freddie: 57 ***Brooke: 53 ***Jaydn: 50 **All four have made it to the merge in at least two out of three seasons. **All four compete on the first four seasons. **All of them are members of the superior team at least once. ***None of them were ever on the "loser" team. ***All of them were on the Cold Biscuits and the Cold Comedians. ***None of them were ever on the Firey Thrashers, Firey Thrillers or Team Number One. **All of them only don't appear in less than 3 episodes in at least one season. ***If not counting [[]], two of them appear in every episode of TD: Level One: Freddie and Brooke. ***Freddie appeared in every episode of TD: Level Three.